1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to racing car transmissions having manual transmissions with reverse gears. At present in such transmissions the reverse gear continues to rotate when the reverse gear is disengaged and the car is running forward. An important consideration in racing cars is to minimize any turning torque at racing speeds which will slightly diminish the available power and therefore speed. Thus it is critical to eliminate all unnecessary rotational movement and/or parts in racing car engines or transmissions to maximize the available speed.
Since such vehicles are essentially stopped when there is shifting from reverse or into reverse from a forward gear it is unnecessary to consider any problem in moving the gears into or out of engagement with the clutch when simply shifting from reverse to forward, particularly in a fully stopped position. It would be extremely advantageous if the reverse gear did not rotate and generate any turning torque of the gear wheel at forward racing speeds. It is a constant goal to eliminate any unnecessary torque and pull. Elimination of the rotation of the reverse gear when the car is running in the forward direction alone could cut tenths of a second off time elapsed per lap, which, while at first blush seems very negligible, it is very significant in the racing environments. Additionally, reduction of the torque improves gas mileage which in the racing environment decreases the frequency and length of pit service stops which is an extremely valuable advantage.
In accordance with the present invention the splines of the main shaft on which the reverse gear is normally engaged are shortened and tapered so they are not engaged with the reverse gear when not in reverse. The gear only engages the splines on the remainder part of the shaft and starts turning as it is moved to engage when in reverse.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,821 --Hager shows a transmission primarily designed for racing cars and a disclosure that the reverse gear is operational only as long as the clutch is depressed. See Column 6, Lines 46, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,041 --Falzoni et al discloses a transmission which deactivates the reverse gear when not in use. See Column 3, Lines 38, etc.